


Planning

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Tyler Bate One Shots [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Planning

“If I’m the brains of this operation, we are in serious trouble!” chuckled Tyler.

“Look you want to do something nice for {Y/N}, right?” asked Trent, looking at his younger companion.

“Of course I do.”

“Then start thinking. It’s your anniversary in a week and you haven’t even got her a present yet!”

Tyler groaned.

“Why do girls worry so much about unimportant anniversaries? It’s not like we’re…..”

“Oh no! I know that look,” groaned Trent.

“What look?” asked Pete, looking over at Tyler. “Oh shit, THAT look.”

“What?”

“Don’t even think it Tyler. You can’t just go proposing just cause you can’t think of anything to get {Y/N} for your anniversary,” reasoned Trent.

“I wasn’t,” lied Tyler. “I was just thinking maybe doing something different.”

“Liar,” smirked Pete. “You were thinking about asking her.”

Tyler didn’t answer, he knew he’d been caught. He couldn’t see why it was such a bad idea. He knew he loved {Y/N} more than anything and he knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, so why shouldn’t he ask her?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Tyler had driven himself insane trying to plan everything without you or Trent and Pete finding out. You knew they’d just try and stop him from doing it, so he had to be extra sneaky. But now everything was set and he was nervous as hell.

“Ty!” you called out as you walked through the door. “I’m home!”

When Tyler didn’t answer you kicked your shoes off and dropped your bag on the table as you walked through the house. You’d just walked into the living room when you felt something crunch under your foot. You looked down to find you’d stood on some dried rose petals. Your eys roamed the room and found there was actually a trail of petals leading to the back door and into the garden.

“Tyler?” you called out again.

Getting no response again you followed the trail outside to find Tyler stood in the middle of a giant heart made out of rose petals.

“Ty? What’s going on?”

“Surprise!” he grinned, holding his hand out for you. “Happy anniversary.”

You chuckled softly as you walked over to him, taking hold of his hand.

“Did you come up with all this on your own?” you smiled.

“Of course. Trent and Pete would’ve tried to talk me out of it if I’d told them,” he smiled, nervously.

“Why? I think this is the sweetest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Because of what I’m about to do.”

Before you could ask what he meant, Tyler dropped down to one knee in front of you. Your hand shot up to your mouth to cover your gasp when you realised what he was doing.

“We’ve been together 2 years and I never want to spend a single day without you in my life so, {Y/F/N} will you marry me?” he asked hopefully.

You nodded quickly, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Of course I will.”

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief and slid the ring onto your finger before wrapping his arms around you, hugging you close to him.

“I love you {Y/N}.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
